


Dog Park

by Danyxtarg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyxtarg/pseuds/Danyxtarg
Summary: ONE SHOT - 3 dogs and a girl. 1 dog and a boy. Maybe going to the dog park wasn't such a bad idea after all.Or where Daenerys meet a man at the dog park after her dogs befriended a furry white husky
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this random, short one shot that wouldn't leave my head. Here's to the goodest boys (Ghost, Drogon, Rhaegal, & Viserion)

“Alright you 3, sit down and listen up.” Daenerys said as her 3 german shepards walked up to her and took a seat right in front of her “We are going to the dog park-” Drogon howled “Drogon! Quit it. We are going to go to the dog park AND please be on your best behavior, we cannot get another warning and be banned, understood?” she asked, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion wagged their tails. “Gods help me.” Daenerys mumbled and clipped each of their leashes, grabbing her water bottle, a portable water bowl for her dogs, and doggy bags Daenerys made her way to the dog park. Arriving Daenerys was glad it wasn’t packed today. Upon arriving inside the gate, Daenerys was tempted to let them free as they all tugged and whine when they felt being restricted by their leashes. Daenerys sent a silent prayer and let all 3 dogs run free. She watched them carefully as they ran around. Daenerys found an empty spot under a tree and decided to sit down. After an hour or so she noticed her 3 dogs playing with a large white husky, his fur was so white Daenerys wondered how it’s owner manages to keep it’s fur white. Soon she saw all her 4 dogs run towards her, the white husky trailing behind Rhaegal. Daenerys set each bowl full of water down for each dog. The white husky looked at her with curious eyes and Daenerys was surprised to see it had bright red eyes. 

“Hi sweetheart.” she whispered gently and slowly stuck her hand out so the husky could catch a sniff, the husky wagged it’s tail and licked her hand. Daenerys chuckled, “you thirsty?” she asked, as if Rhaegal knew once he finished he pushed his empty bowl towards Dany and she filled it up offering it to the husky, content the husky began drinking water. The rest of her dogs finished up their water and waited for the husky

“I see you 3 made a new friend.” she said petting Viserion on the head 

“Ghost!” a voice called out, the husky perked up and turned, once he saw whoever he did he went back to drinking water, Daenerys laughed 

“Ghost huh? Cute name.” she said and looked up to see a man walking towards them, he then got near 

“I am so sorry, I hope this oaf did not give you any trouble. I see he is now stealing your water.” 

“Oh no worries, he has been an angel.” Daenerys replied “he’s a cutie.” 

Jon chuckled, “right when he wants to be. Those 3 germans yours?” 

“Yep, all mine.” Daenerys said as Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion all walked up to Jon and sniffed him, content with the stranger all 4 dogs resumed playing.

“Wow, I can barely handle 1 i cannot imagine 3.” 

“It was either all 3 or none and i fell in love with them so i had too.” 

“Mind if i sit? Im Jon.” Jon said and stuck out a hand for Daenerys to shake

“Of course not. Daenerys, but you can call me Dany.” she said, after she shook his hand Jon sat down. Silence filled them for a while, but it was not uncomfortable. 

“Your dogs seem so obedient.” 

Dany scoffed, “don’t be fooled.”

Jon chuckled “got them all together? What are their names?” 

“Yep, i saw them on facebook and fell in love, i did not have the heart to separate them as they are brothers and came from the same litter.” Daenerys said and whipped out her phone and found a picture of her beast’s when she adopted them, she showed Jon “Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion” she then chuckled, “don’t ask how i named them.” 

“Wow they were babies. How old are they? Now I'm curious about their names.” 

“They're only 2, still babies. 2 are actually named after my brothers, Rhaegal and Viserion, my brothers thought it was silly, i think they prefered i named my human baby after them and not pups, but still they like it. Then we have Drogon, he’s actually named after dragons.” 

“Clever and unique.” 

“What about your dog?” 

“Ah Ghost he came into my life 2 years ago, my brother found a box with 6 pups inside and didn’t have the heart to leave them, he took them to the vet and once checked he gifted each of us with one of our choosing. I chose Ghost, he was the tiniest pup. Later i found out he’s an albino.” 

“What the inspiration behind the name?” 

Jon chuckled, “he actually didn’t have a name for a while, until he fully started walking and such he would be really sneaky so i named him Ghost.” 

Dany chuckled as well, “that’s cute.” she said and looked at the 4 dogs running after each other, “normally my dogs are not this playful here, i'm surprised they became fast friends with yours.” 

“Same, Ghost doesn’t really interact with dogs outside of my siblings dogs, nice to see him play around with others.” 

Hours must’ve passed and as on cue both Jon and Daenerys’ stomach growl, chuckling they both got up and leashed up their dogs.

“Do you come often?” Jon asked

“Not really, you?” 

“No. I uh- I was wondering if you’d like to know if we can set up a dog date for these 4? Seeing as they got along so well.” 

“Yeah of course, i would love that.” she said and took out her cell, the both exchanged numbers and texted each other. After bidding a goodbye, Daenerys walked out of the dog park when her phone vibrated, she switched the leashes on one hand and took out her phone. 

_ Jon: Also, how about a date for the humans?  _

Smiling and biting her lip, Daenerys replied 

_ Daenerys: this human agrees (:  _


End file.
